Just This One Secret
by isang-chan
Summary: Tomoyo becomes a famous singer and Eriol is an accomplished pianist. They both meet each other again when they are asked to do a piano and vocal duet. They slowly fall for each other but can they keep they're relationship a secret? updated.
1. prolouge

Just This One Secret- Prolouge  
  
A/N  
Hello!! This is my first fic so please be kind to read and review when u are done!! kay? this is a really short chapter because it's only the prolouge but i will try to get all the rest of the chapters really fast! This story is of course, E+T!! ^_^ hehehe! Tomoyo is a big star in Japan while Eriol is a world famous pianst. How will these 2 every meet up? well... you'll just have to find out!! kay!! Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS... no matter how sad that is.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo Daijouji or 'Violet' was on a swing high above a crowd that chanted her name.   
  
"Violet! Violet! Violet!," they cheered as the they waited in aniticipaition.  
  
Tomoyo looked down to her adoring fans and waved gracefully to them. The swing span slowly around so everyone could catch a glimpse of the young, beautiful star. The crowd yelled her stage name even louder, then the swing slowly made it's way down to a small cylinder podium, that was high enough so that someone wouldn't be able to reach out and grab the beautiful maiden. She stepped onto the podium made of glass and smiled, while the swing went back up again. A spotlight focused on her and made her look even more radiant. Her fans became more excited and yelled even more. Tomoyo put her finger to her lips and everyone became silent. Then the music started. She picked up a microphone and she began to sing.  
  
  
/// I look out the window in my lonely room  
Wondering if there was someone who could love me  
Tears start to flow cause I can't hold it in   
Please can't someone just hold me...  
  
I'm waiting here if there's someone out there  
I'm waiting here if somebody cares  
I'm waiting here just to be loved  
I'm waiting...   
  
Why can no one see i'm alone  
Maybe because my voice has such a sweet tone  
Even if it seems like I have everything....  
There's one thing I don't have... love  
  
I'm waiting here if there's someone out there  
I'm waiting here if somebody cares  
I'm waiting here just to be loved  
I'm waiting...   
  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Don't be afraid (don't be afraid)... I will not shun you away  
Speak up! (speak up)  
Speak loud! (speak loud) Don't worry... I will love you!!  
  
ooooohhhhhh------  
  
I'm waiting here if there's someone out there  
I'm waiting here if somebody cares  
I'm waiting here just to be loved  
I'm waiting...   
  
waiting....... ///  
  
The music started to fade away and the crowd became noiser then ever, but no one noticed the single tear that ran down Tomoyo's cheek. Purple petals rained down all over the stadium making everything look magic. The same swing came back down again. Tomoyo took one last bow before the swing lifted her up until she could not be seen.   
  
Meanwhile another concert was being held but not in Japan, in England.  
  
Sweet sounds of notes that were being played could be heard from outside a large theatre. Inside, the theatre was decorated exquistly with red and gold everything. There were three thousand five hundred seats in the theatre and all had been sold out. All who bought tickets had showed up, in other words the place was packed. People came near or far just to listen to the piano playing of Eriol Hiiragizawa, for he made any piano note sound powerful and soothing at the same time. Everyone who was stressed and highstrung would listen to him play would feel calm and relaxed almost instantly.  
  
Eriol focused his attention to his hands. He didn't want to make any mistakes because doing that would break the calming aura that filled the theatre that night. Anyone who was actually looking at his face would notice how concentrated he really was.   
  
His hands suddenly stopped and the musical piano piece came abruptly to an end. Eriol closed his eyes for one second and sighed. There was a moment of silence. ' Why did he stop?' everyone thought.   
  
Eriol turned to look at his audience and smiled. He got up from his seat and slightly bowed as a gentleman would. Everyone was silent for a moment then they cheered loudly and clapped even louder. Everyone began to stand up. Eriol just stood on the stage smiling and waving. He bowed once more as roses were thrown to him.   
  
"Encore!! Encore!!" everyone yelled but to everyone's avai,l he left.   
  
As he entered the backstage he leaned against a wall and sighed again. The sounds of footsteps approached him but he just ignored them.  
  
"You still had two more pieces," a soft female voice said.   
  
The woman waited paitiently for Eriol to answer. A minute went by and Eriol finally replied.  
  
"I'm just too tired right now, Kaya."  
"Don't lie to me!" Kaya said with a pleading tone, "You have been acting really strange lately, don't think I haven't noticed! Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Eriol was silent for another moment. He sighed once more and then looked deeply in Kaya's eyes.   
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Goodnight, Kaya," He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Eriol stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N  
How'd you like that? good? bad? well then just tell me... by... REVIEWING!! Remember this is only the prolouge. soooooo much more to come! And that song that was sung by Tomoyo called "Waiting" is by me!!! It's actually just a poem I made up just for this story... so don't u dare try to copy it!!! It's copyrighted by me!!! muahahahahah. take that! if i catch ne.one using that poem(no matter how bad it is) i will find u and tear u to pieces! hehehe.. well.. no... but u get the idea! 


	2. Hiiragizawa??

Just This One Secret- chapter one. Hiiragizawa??  
  
A/N  
Hello hello! here is the first chapter, "You Again". This is how Tomoyo and Eriol meet up! oh.. and who is Kaya, u ask? Is she Eriol's girlfriend? well.. you just have to find out by reading this story! hehe.. i hope u enjoy! and like ALWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! hehe! i know there are ppl out there who do read the story but never review. i just want to get some feedback... so i know if i'm doing this right! kay? Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath before entering the room filled with reporters. Not only did the reporters bring with them a pen, notebook and voice recorder but each one of them also brought a sly looking smile that seemed to say "Hehe, wait till you hear the question I have for you!". Tomoyo was always very uncomfortable with these types of meetings, but her manager told her it would be for the best to just go then to refuse.  
  
" If you refuse, the media will have reason to make up rumors about you. They could say anything they wanted to! Like...you couldn't make it because of a nose job!" Her manager's voice echoed in her head. She didn't want to be bombarded with questions only she had the prioty to know but she definatly didn't want to have horrible rumors spread around about her.   
  
She entered the media room gracefully as her bodyguards followed. Everyone gawked at her, anyone would think being that beautiful was impossible. She quietly sat down in a chair that was behind a long table. Someone had put a glass of water infront of her seat.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'Something to drink while my life slowly and painfully opens up to the whole world. Yeah, this sure will make me feel better.'  
  
Tomoyo took a sip of the water anyway and decided it wasn't poisned... to her disappointment. Tomoyo was the type of girl who wasn't used to telling secrets, even when she was younger. She liked her own privacy. In times like this she almost felt like dying. In her nervousness she put on a fake smile and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Well," she said as happy as she could, "Let's get this confrence started!"  
  
Suddenly hands shot up like bamboo sticks and everyone's voice was mixed about. Everyone was asking for 'Violet' to pick them.  
  
"Violet! I have a question for you!" A voice yelled out.   
  
Tomoyo looked around and saw a young blond woman standing in the front row. Tomoyo realized the woman was the one who called out and Tomoyo pointed a finger at her telling she chose her. All the rest of the reporters became quiet and the blond woman stood up pridefully.  
  
"Violet, There are rumors that you have a boyfriend here in Japan but are also having an affair with a young man from America. Is this true?  
  
It was a good thing that Tomoyo was able to hide her disgust. How could anyone ask something like that she pondered. Ridiculous. Tomoyo thought for a moment and nodded. She smiled and looked at the blond woman who was anxciously waiting for her reply.  
  
"Am I?" she asked cutely. Everyone laughed, "No I'm not," she replied in a more serious tone.   
  
The blond woman sat down again while other hands shot up again. This time Tomoyo picked a guy. His bright red shirt just couldn't be missed. He stood up and he talked with a seductive voice.  
  
"Are you single, baby? 'Cause I think I could make hit even higher notes," Everyone roared with laughter as the man just smirked to himself on how smart he was.   
  
Tomoyo was even more disgusted with his question then the last question. She blushed slightly and hide her embarassement. Thought she didn't show it, she was very very enraged. Tomoyo calmly spoke into the mic.  
  
"Yes.. I am single and I bet you could make me hit those high notes but I doubt that your boyfriend would like that very much ," she smiled devilishy.   
  
Another roar of laughter came about. Tomoyo even giggled to herself when she saw how much redder he was compared to his own shirt. He sat back down in defeat. In the loud chaotic seen no one noticed a young man with dark sunglasses enter. He sat down quietly.  
  
"Next question, please," Tomoyo asked.   
  
A firey red-head stood up.  
  
"We have seen pictures of your childhood and on the back of each photo was a description about where you were or who you were with. In almost every picture you are with this girl named Sakura. We have reason to believe that you were in love with this girl and had or maybe are having a relationship with her.... Is this true? Are you a lesbian?"   
  
Tomoyo was completly shocked! How could she answer this? It was true that many many years ago Tomoyo had thought that she was in love with her best friend. But she had figured out that her love for Sakura wasn't true love.It was just sisterly love with a need to be in love with someone, so she chose Sakura. Still, Tomoyo started to sweat a bit as everyone waited for her answer. She gulped.  
  
"S-sakura and I were just best friends... and... uh..." Tomoyo stuttered.   
  
Just then a voice boomed and everyone was startled.  
  
"VIOLET I LOVE YOU!!!! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER! HAVE ME!!!" the man in the dark sunglasses stood up like a maniac and started to head for Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo was frightened. The guy was obviously a weirdo.   
  
"SECURITY!" Tomoyo yelled out.   
  
Her two bodyguards took the man by he scruff of his collar and sent him away. Tomoyo and the rest were still wide eyed at the maniac-fan.  
  
"Uhm.. i think that we should take a little break," Tomoyo said carefully but before anyone else could disagree Tomoyo started to head for her make-up room.  
  
'What a crazy day," Tomoyo thought.  
  
Tomoyo looked slightly down while she was walking she didn't notice the figure that was infront of her and she bumped in to the person.  
  
"Gomen!" She said apolegeticaly.  
  
She turned to see who she had bumped into and it was the same 'maniac-fan' that had yelled out to her.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! GUARDS!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
The man tried to shush her but she just kept screaming. Finally he just covered his hand over her mouth.   
  
"You promise to be quiet until I tell you who i am?"   
  
Tomoyo nodded. The man in the dark glasses let go of Tomoyo and switched his sunglasses with clear glasses. He look straight at Tomoyo and almost dared her to guess who he was but Tomoyo still could not figure out who this strange man was.  
  
"I'll give you one guess," the man said, "I was a powerful sorceror who drove Syaroan-kun crazy."  
  
Tomoyo looked deeply into his blue azure eyes. It couldn't be...  
  
"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo questioned. The man nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N  
  
ahhhhhhhhh.. i know i promised a longer chapter but there is only so much you can type before you go hungry! Besides... i must plan this story out perfectly. At least we got to the part where they meet! that's an accomplishment... right? anyone.. I WILL TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE LONGER!! (longer... but i don't know how much longer)! .... i hope. and Kaya will definatly be in the next chapter. okay then... as always.. REVIEW! 


	3. The Business Deal

Just This One Secret- chapter 2. The Business Deal  
  
A/N  
aieeeeeeeee i'm so happy fer all my reviews. I know there weren't many but happy i still am!! Some ppl were asking why was Eriol there? well... you'll find out in this chapter! keep reviewing please! it makes me happee to see someone took the time to take a peek at my lil ficcy!! well.. read on. KEEP REVIEWING.  
  
REACAP: in the last chapter Tomoyo was in a conference filled with reporters. One asked if Tomoyo had been in love with Sakura and was a lesbian. She couldn't really think of an answer until a "psycho fan" called out her name and tried to get to her. After that the conference went into a break. Tomoyo ran into her "psycho fan" and it turns out... it was Eriol Hiiragizawa!!! who could of guessed?!?! haha..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo was shocked. She hadn't seen Eriol in the longest time! The last time she saw him was after all the cards were transformed and even then they weren't even friends, more like... accquaintences. Why would he be visiting her now? She had heard recently that he became a famous pianist, he should be as busy she was.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.   
"Oh my dear Daijouji-san, you don't have to yell," he said covering his ears for a second.  
"Gomen, but I want to know what you are doing here. I've just recently heard you have become famous so you must have a reason for your sudden drop in. I know as well as you do that we both have busy schedules," she said.  
"You only recently heard?"  
"I don't get out much," there was one small pause, "HEY! Stop changing the subject!"  
Eriol chuckled, "Okay. I'm here on official business."  
"Then why come and visit me?" Tomoyo questioned.  
"Because... my business is with you!"   
  
Tomoyo was dumbfounded. Business? She hasn't seen this guy for years and years, so what business could he possibly be talking about?   
  
"Business with me? What business?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Well... it's not really a long story but maybe it'd be better if we both sat down."  
"Okay, follow me. I'll take you to my make-up room."  
"Okay."  
  
Tomoyo led Eriol to her make-up room. On the way there they both stayed quiet. When you don't see someone for a long time it's hard to just make conversation. It was just like they just met. They arrived at a door with a gold-coloured star plastered on it. It said 'Violet'. Tomoyo opened the door. She motioned for Eriol to come in.  
  
"No no no, ladies are always first," he said while extending his arm.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"That's very sweet of you. Thank-you," she said.  
  
She entered the room and Eriol followed. Tomoyo's make up room was very big but Eriol didn't seem to amazed. After all, this was Tomoyo Daijouji or Violet's room. It painted a light purple with flowers hanging everywhere.   
  
"Don't you think you have enough flowers?" Eriol asked.  
"Oh, those are from fans. It's always very nice to recieve those," she replied.  
  
Tomoyo sat down on a pink chair and Eriol sat on the opposite of her on a blue chair.  
  
"Well.. what business?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Okay, Here's the whole story. My manager Kaya, had noticed I hadn't been playing my best these days. She worried about me and my career. Without my consent Kaya had some people go out on the streets and ask as many people as I could about me. They asked what they thought of my most recent preformences. Her studies show that I'm losing many of my fans. She says if I keep this up then in a year or two I could be out of a job. She wants me to do something big that will gain people's attention--" Eriol was said till he was interupted.  
  
"Okay... but where do I fit in all this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ah.. I'm getting to that. Be paitent," Eriol said, "As I was saying... One day I was looking through all my old photos in the living room. I came across the picture that was taken with the our whole class back in grade five. (A/N grade five? or is it four? oh well.. carry on) Kaya came to my house to pick up my new piano pieces and check them out. While I was getting them she went into the living room and found that picture on the coffee table. She look at it and recognized you. She didn't know who you were exactly at first since you were only 11 but she thought she saw you somewhere. When I came back down she asked me who you were and I told her it was Tomoyo Daijouji, an old classmate.   
She asked me 'Tomoyo Daijouji? You mean Violet? The famous Japanese singer?!'   
I said, 'Yes... I think that's her."   
A plan formed in her head. So this is where you come in. She wants me to do a piano and vocal duet with you. To help boost my spirit and my career. And if your wondering what you get in all this, you get $6000. If you think that's fair enough."  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment. He wanted her to sing with him for his benefit? Sure, she'd get $6000 but she was rich enough as she was. She didnt' need anymore money. A minute passed by.  
  
"Uhm.. Daijouji-san, What will it be?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him. She thought a few more seconds.  
  
"You know, you don't have to do this. I only ask because my manager is pleading me to ask. It's all up to you. I'm not trying to pressure you," he said.  
  
Tomoyo looked straight into his eyes. He looked very honest.   
  
"Well... Okay, I'll do it! But only if you take that money you were going to give me and send it to a worthy charity," She said enthusiastically.  
"You will?" he said a little bit suprised that she would accept.  
"Sure, Why not? It's been so boring lately," she said.  
"Boring? Your a big star. How can it be boring?" he questioned.  
"It's all the same thing, make a music video, preform at a concert, go to these silly conferences etc. The only thing that gets me through this is the fans."  
"Oh I see. So you just want to help me to help un-bore yourself?" he asked.  
"Yes, but not only that. I just want to help. Seems like your career is in trouble. Unless you don't want my help."  
"Of course I want your help. You are very kind Daidouji-san. Thank-you."  
"Your welcome," Tomoyo said, "And thanks for helping me back there."  
"No problem," Eriol said.  
"Does that mean... you knew I was in love with Sakura before?" Tomoyo asked shyly.  
"Only a little. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Eriol smiled warmly making Tomoyo smile as well. Then Tomoyo remembered that her manager may not let her do something like this. She decided in her head that she'll just simply try to convince him till he said 'Yes'. Tomoyo was very good at convincing her manager. Then Tomoyo remembered something else.  
  
"Oh-no! The concert!" She said.  
"Oh yes that's right, you better go back," he replied.   
"Okay, thanks."  
"No, I thank you."  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Tomoyo got up to open the door. From the other end was a woman standing. She had short black hair that was cut at the base of her neck. She wore a beige dress suit that fit to her 'perfect body'. Though her eyes were covered behind sunglasses she was very beautiful.  
  
"May I help you?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't recognize this woman at all.  
  
The women examined Tomoyo. She smiled and extended her hand for a handshake. Tomoyo accepted the handshake. The lady removed her sunglasses revealing beautiful dark-green eyes.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kaya Hiiragizawa," She smiled.  
  
Hiiragizawa? Kaya was the name of Eriol's manager but her last name was Hiiragizawa. What relation does she have with Eriol?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N  
muahaha! aren't i evil? I don't know if this is what your call a cliffhanger.... but it's close. Another short chapter. I'm trying I really am. I'm working on the third chapter as we speak. so don't worry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. Explanations

Just This One Secret-chapter.4- explanations  
  
A/N  
Hello! sorry for the delay...kase.. my computer went bezerk and it just got fixed! hehe! thank you all for reviewing!! Sorry for the cliffhanger! You make me so happy with your review!! thank-you thank-you thank-you. At the end of the story I plan to put everyone's name down who reviewed! so.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! come on now.. it's not that hard! enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
Tomoyo didn't know Eriol had any relatives besides so she was suprised and if Eriol did have a wife she would of thought is was Kaho.  
  
"Yes, my last name is Hiiragizawa. But please call me Kaya," Kaya said.  
"Are you.... Hiiragizawa's wife?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
Kaya was taken a back. Eriol chuckled from the back and the two beautiful women looked at him.  
  
"Oh Daidouji-san... She's not my wife. She's my older sister!" Eriol said.  
  
"S-sister?" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo was quite confused. Eriol never mentioned about his family or anything to her before but then again they never really talked.  
  
"Eriol.. she doesn't know that I'm your sister!?" Kaya asked turning to Eriol with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"I never really talked about you to anyone," Eriol replied.  
  
"Why not?!" She asked again.  
  
"It never really came up," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo was left standing there watching the two siblings quarrel. She found it to be quite amusing, almost making her wish that she had a brother or sister of her own but then remembering how Sakura had always been teased by Touya she put that thought aside.  
  
"This is enough!" Eriol finally said making Kaya hush.  
  
Then Kaya put her hands on her hips and pouted.  
  
"Just because you are the the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed doesn't mean that you can boss me around! I'm still older then you!" She said.  
  
Kaya glanced at Tomoyo and shut her mouth with her hands.   
  
"I mean..." Kaya began but was interrupted by Eriol.  
  
"Don't worry, she knows about me," Eriol calmly said.  
  
"She does?" Kaya said teasingly cocking one of her eyebrows up.  
  
Eriol blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes I know," Tomoyo finally spoke, "But.. How could you be Hiiragizawa-san's sister?"  
  
"Clow Reed also had an older sister named, Maria who was very powerful in magic as well. Maria was always looking out fer Clow even though he was more powerful he could easily get himself in trouble. Clow had told Maria that he had a dream that one day in the far future the Clow Cards he had made would be released and all sealed by another but they would have to put under their own name and power and not his. He also told Maria that he would reincarnate himself in two people so that he could help this other magician, who is of course Sakura. You know that Fujitaka-san and I are those two people --"  
  
"But.. but Fujitaka-san has no magic ablity," Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"Oh he does or he did. What I mean is that he had a small amount of magic powers in him but it was hidden. That's why he was reincarnated as Sakura's father... to pass down he magic power to her. It's all very complicated so I'll just get back to the point. Anyways.. When Maria was told this she decided she would reincarnate herself as well so that she could look after her brother. Kaya is the reincarnate of Maria," Eriol finished.  
  
"Then.. Wouldn't she look after Fujitaka-san as well?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Let me answer this, little brother," Kaya said before Eriol said a word, "Eriol has all of Clow's memories and has most of his magical powers and even his personality. Although Fujitaka-san is also another reincarnation... He doesn't posess all these things making Eriol more of my little brother. Do you get it?" Kaya said.  
  
"I guess so.. most of it anyways," Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Besides, Fujitaka is a grown man. You could say I'm older since I am Maria's reincarnation but Maria and I are still two very different people we are not one. So since my body is only twenty-one years old and Fujitaka-san's is like.. well.. older then me then I take Eriol more as my little brother," Kaya said.  
  
"Oh I see," Tomoyo said.  
  
Kaya looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! I have to go to the grocery store and buy food for dinner!" Kaya said running out of the room but then she shortly came back, "Nice meeting you!"   
  
Kaya ran out once more and Tomoyo turned to Eriol.  
  
"Why is she in such a hurry?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"She's probably cooking for a date. Which means that I'm probably going to have to stay out of our rented house for this evening," Eriol said.  
  
"Oh okay! So you two live together, with Spinel and Nakuru-san?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Yes but we left Nakuru and Spinel behind in England," Eriol said.  
  
"Aww.. that's too bad. It would of been nice seeing them again."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Okay.. next time I'll bring them. By the way.. Shouldn't you be getting back to the conference?"  
  
"Oh yes, I should," Tomoyo said sounding anything but excited.  
  
"You don't sound like you want to go," Eriol said.  
  
"I don't. I hate these types of things. Makes me feel so... suffocated."  
  
Eriol smiled his famous smile that said 'I-know-something-you-don't'. Then he nodded to himself as if he was agreeing with something. Tomoyo watched him curiously. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"Since you don't want to go. Why don't you come with me?" he said.  
  
Tomoyo was suprised yet again but with Eriol around it's guaranteed you'll be suprised.   
  
"Come with you where?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You'll only find out if you come with me."  
  
Tomoyo thought about it. Although she knew she had to return to the conference she felt excited. Excitement she hadn't felt in while. She thought about it for a couple of more seconds trying to sort out what would be for the best. Not best for everyone else though, best for her.   
  
"Sure I'll go. As long as I can get away from people. I need a break," Tomoyo finally answered.  
  
"Then it's settled. No take backs." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo went and put on dark sunglasses and a small disguise so that no one would recognize her while Eriol was taking her.. to wherever.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N  
  
Okay.. that's it. I just can't make long chapters. Oh well! I hope i didnt' make too many errors. I know that Kaya being Eriol's sister is kind of lame but at the time I thought it was good. Remember... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	5. The Journey... to Somewhere

Just This One Secret- ch.4- The Journey.. to somewhere...  
  
A/N  
Hi again! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i love it when all u review! hehe.. warm fuzzy feeling!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Eriol carefully led Tomoyo arm in arm out of her make-up room. The people walked by stared at them but not because they recognized them but because they both looked   
some people from a spy movie. Eriol and Tomoyo were both wearing dark black sunglasses so that no one could see their eyes and the eyes are what complete a face, a   
nose could be hidden but if the eyes are still shown anyone could still recognize them. They finally reached the exit and Eriol grabbed the knob of the door but to his suprise   
was locked very tightly.  
  
"Oh no!" Tomoyo said facing Eriol, "Now I remember! They always block any other exits at these types of meetings! They only way out is to go through the   
conference room."  
  
"No one has unveiled our identites yet, maybe we could get through." Eriol thought outloud.  
  
"Maybe, but.. what if were caught?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"If we are caught then that means the destruction of the whole world!" Eriol joked.  
  
Tomoyo playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
"I'm being serious!"   
  
"Don't worry.. we won't get caught," Eriol said with a sly smile.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head showing that she was putting her trust in him. Eriol took her hand gently and started to head towards the meeting room. While they were walking  
Eriol could feel Tomoyo's hand slightly shaking. He could feel that she was nervous so he stopped once more and Eriol pulled down his glasses so she could see his   
beautiful azure eyes.  
  
"Daidouji-san.. I can understand if you don't want to go through with this. You have my permission to go back. I promise I won'tbe disappointed even if I said no take backs,"   
he said honestly.  
  
Tomoyo looked to see if anyone was near and then she also pulled down her glasses.   
  
"Thank you but I'll go through with this. I'm only nervous because I'm excited," she assured him.  
  
They smiled at each other but then they were startled by the noise of footsteps and two people having a conversation. Tomoyo started to panick but Eriol just covered her  
mouth and whispered to her to stay still. She nodded her head but Eriol kept her mouth covered anyways. They could hear the voices coming nearer and they could tell   
that they were both girls.  
  
"Geeeez, I wonder what's taking Violet so long! I got to get back to the newspaper soon!" One of the girls whined.  
  
"I know! The stars these days. They think they're soooo special," They second girl wailed.  
  
Tomoyo's heart beated faster and faster as they came closer and closer. They became face to face with Eriol and Tomoyo but they passed right through them as if they were  
ghosts! Tomoyo would have screamed but Eriol's hand was gripping tightly to her mouth. Eriol waited till both of the girls were out of sight and out of hearing range and then   
he carefully took his hand away from Tomoyo's mouth and she gasped.  
  
"What was that?!" she hissed.  
  
"It's just a little ghost spell. It's so that we become invisible to anyone who passes by us... or through us," Eriol explained.  
  
"Why don't we just do that the whole way then?" she asked.  
  
"You can only do that spell every 24 hours and it's only lasts from 10-30 seconds. It's a very unreliable spell," he explained, "Now shall we move on?"  
  
"Okay... but remember to tell me when your using magic next time!"   
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now put on your glasses. We still have a way to go."  
  
The singer and the pianist continued their small adventure and made their way through the conference room. The reporters were getting whiny which made Tomoyo started to   
giggle but Eriol reminded her to stay quiet. No one payed attention to them and only saw them as a couple and not as the singer and pianist. They finally reached the exit  
but they were stopped by two of Tomoyo's bodyguards who were thankfully not the two who kicked Eriol out of the building.  
  
"Where are you two are going?" One of them asked strictly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances. Eriol would have to be the one to reply because if Tomoyo would speak they would sure remember their master's voice.  
  
"We're just reporters and we have to make a deadline so we're leaving now since we've gotten all the info we need," Eriol said.  
  
The bodyguards glanced at each other and nodded at Eriol.  
  
"Okay you may go."  
  
"Thank you," Eriol said.  
  
The pianist and the singer were finally out of the stuffy building.  
  
"So.. Now what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You'll see. Paitient's is a virtue," Eriol replied.  
  
Eriol took Tomoyo's hand once again and led her to a classy silver car that look practically brand new. He unlocked the front passenger door and opened it.  
  
"Please go in and buckle in your seatbelt," he said in the most professional voice which made Tomoyo giggle.  
  
Tomoyo did what Eriol told her to do and Eriol got into the car as well. He started the car up and they were off. To keep themselves busy they talked idly, just about the   
weather and other things. They had been driving for 30 minutes now and there was no sign that Eriol was going to stop.   
  
"Hiirgizawa-san.. where are you taking me?" Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Just call me Eriol and stop whining. You'll find out soon enough." Eriol said.  
  
"Okay fine," Tomoyo pouted, "If I get to call you Eriol then call me Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and looked out the window at the beautiful scenary. Eriol stopped at the red light. He turned to talk to Tomoyo but found that she was fast asleep. Eriol   
chuckled and brushed a lock of her raven hair off her porcelin doll face. He took a closer look at her.   
  
'Wow. She really is beautiful,' Eriol thought to himself.  
  
Eriol's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of car horns.  
  
"The light's not gonna get any greener, buddy! GO!" A driver yelled from behind Eriol.  
  
Eriol immediatly started to drive and they soon arrived at the destination.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N   
Okay.. that chapter was very.. uneventful. The reason I stopped here is because the next chapter has a lot more in it! i PROMISE it will be a longer chapter! Tell me what   
you think.. and remember.. to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is very slow pacing but please bear with me. There's a lot of action up ahead. Just be paitent!   
  
-isang_chan  
  
p.s. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!.... i guess i use that phrase too much, right? ^_^;; 


	6. Arriving Destination

Just This One Secret- ch.5-  
  
A/N  
hello! thank u all fer reviewing again!! it's so very appreciated! i mean that! thank u all! please keep on reviewing every chapter... if you don't mind too much! ^_^ hehe.  
Well.. here's the next chapter. You finally get to know where Eriol is taking Tomoyo! There is a lot in this chapter! I promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! i cannot   
express that enough. and remember that flames ARE welcome. I want EVERYONE'S opinion!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was mixture of bright shades of oranges, reds and yellows which could only mean that the sun was already setting. Tomoyo slowly woke up and she heard a car   
door close. She was too sleepy to open her eyes. It had been such a long time since she had such a peaceful sleep. She heard through the car the sounds of waves and   
seagulls squawk but she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Tomoyo didn't know where she was or didn't care to know, after all it had been so long since she felt   
so peaceful. Being in the music business could get the most calm people highstrung and Tomoyo was the calmest of the calmest. A blast of cold air ran though her face and  
hair. That could only mean that the door had opened. The beautiful maiden still kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Wake-up, princess," someone said softly.  
  
"Eriol-kun... Do I have to? I feel so relaxed," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, don't you want to know where you are?" Eriol said.  
  
"No. I just want to sleep but I guess I have no choice do I?" Tomoyo asked sleepily.  
  
"Nope. No choice whatsoever," he replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tomoyo finally revealed her crystal-like, lavender eyes and found that she was staring right into the face of a pair of azure eyes. She blinked trying to get used to the light.   
She yawned like a cat and stretched gracefully. She looked through the window to find that they were on a beach. An empty beach.  
  
"Hey... Where are we?" Tomoyo asked suddenly alarmed.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to know," Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on now, just tell me!" She said poutly.  
  
"Okay okay okay.... Your at my beach house," Eriol said, "My private beach house."  
  
"You have a private beach house here? In Japan? You don't even live here!"  
  
"I'm rich... I can do whatever I want!" Eriol said with mocking snobish voice.  
  
"No, seriously!"  
  
Eriol shrugged, "Well.. Once I took a vacation and decided to take it in Japan. There were no houses for rent at the time, well.. no houses in a private place for rent so I  
bought this one."  
  
"Oh I see, but if you were in Japan why didn't you come see me then or the others?"  
  
"I just needed to be alone, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah," Her voice saddened, "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
There was a moment or two of silence. All that could be heard was breathing and waves lapping.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll show you around!" Eriol said suddenly suprising Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and politely led her out of the car. Eriol closed the door quietly and locked it. The breeze was cold and it stung Tomoyo's skin. Tomoyo embraced   
herself. Eriol saw this and took off his coat and handed it to her. The raven-haired maiden accepted and wrapped it around her. It was too big for her and made her look funny  
and made Eriol smile.  
  
"Thanks," She said quietly.  
  
"It's the least I could do," Eriol replied.  
  
Tomoyo was puzzled by his remark but decided to keep her thoughts to herself. Eriol started to go and he motioned for her to follow him and she did. Tomoyo glanced at the  
ocean view. The water blended so well with the colors of the sky. Tomoyo never had time to look at those type of things... watching the sun slowly set made her breathless.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai?" she said still unmoved.  
  
Eriol chuckled quietly to himself. It was like it was the first time she saw a sunset. Tomoyo heard his giggle and finally awoke from her dreaming.  
  
"Gomen, I must look like a baka just staring off into space like that," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's okay. I stare off into space like that too... looking like a baka," Eriol said.  
  
Eriol led Tomoyo into the large beach house. From inside the house looked elegant. Too elegant for a beach house but then again it was Eriol's house so it didn't come to   
much a suprise to Tomoyo.   
  
"This house is just like you Eriol," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"How so?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's just like you. I can't explain it" Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"By the way," Tomoyo said, "How long are we going to be here? In the morning I have a concert rehersal I have to do."  
  
"Oh.. I wouldn't worry about that," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head curiously, "Why?"  
  
"Because you're my guest for the 4 days," Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Do you mean," Tomoyo said nervously, "You've just kidnapped me?!?"  
  
"No, kidnapping involves taking a person against their own will. You chose to come with me."  
  
Tomoyo was about to scream and yell for her freedom but then they both heard a crash and a blood-curdling scream of a woman's voice from the second floor of Eriol's beach  
house. Tomoyo suddenly held on to Eriol.  
  
"W-what.. w-as.. that?!" Tomoyo said as quietly as she could.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N  
Okay! that is it! No more promising for me! I'll make my chapters as short or long as i can. ^_^;; ... it's so hard. The only promise I can give you is the promise of many   
chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	7. In other news....

Just This One Secret  
  
A/N  
sorree for not making them chapters fast enough. hehe. i'm so busy these days.  
  
TO: kitty kat : How did you know?!?!?! Am i that predictable? haha. j/k. Congratualations on guessing! Thanx fer reviewing by the way!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"W-what.. w-as.. that?!" Tomoyo said as quietly as she could.  
  
"I don't know," he said calmly, "I'll go and look."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head in fright as she let go of Eriol. Eriol proceeded to make his way upstairs. A minute went by... then two... then three. As each minute passed   
Tomoyo got more nervous. Finally she decided she couldn't take anymore suspense and see what was up and what was taking Eriol so long. She swallowed up her fear and forced her pale smooth legs to move. The purple-eyed beauty shakily made her way up the stairs. As soon as she got there she saw many many doors.  
  
'Where the heck could he be? It's like a maze in here..." she thought.  
  
Tomoyo listened for any sounds that could lead her to the right place and she heard someone yelp in pain. Immediatly Tomoyo ran to the voice, worried and even more frightend.  
  
' Was that Eriol? I hope he's okay... even if he did kidnapped me,' Tomoyo thought.  
  
She finally stopped at a yellow painted door. She listened in but all she could hear was mumuring. She gulped and with her shaking hand opened the door. Tomoyo was relieved and amused when she saw what was really going on. Eriol was standing infront of his two apologetic looking guardians.  
  
"What's have I told you?" Eriol scolded them.  
  
Nakuru sighed, "Not to try and stuff Suppi-chan with sweets."  
  
"That's right!" Spinel Sun said snobbishly, "And I am not Suppi-chan."  
  
Nakuru stuck her tougne at Spinel while he just looked away. Eriol sweatdropped and sighed as he put his finger at the temple of his head as if he was massaging a headache. No one had noticed Tomoyo until she giggled. Every turned around to look at her. Her giggle soon became a hearty laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Eriol asked with raised eyebrow.  
  
Tomoyo tried to restrain herself from laughing, "Oh.. It's just that I was so scared and it just turned out to be Nakuru feeding sweets to Suppi!" She broke into laughter once again.  
  
It's true when people say that laughter was contagious. Eriol started to laugh as well. The two guardians just stared wide-eyed at their master and some girl.   
  
"They're crazy," Suppi concluded.  
  
Nakuru kept on staring wide-eyed.  
  
"How did she know me?" She asked herself.  
  
Finally it hit her.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakuru shrieked.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stopped laughing. Nakuru ran and hugged Tomoyo making them both fall. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Wow! I didn't even recognize you at first! You've gotten sooooooooo pretty! Well you've always been pretty but now your even MORE prettier! It's just amazing! Isn't she pretty Suppi??" Nakuru rambled.  
  
"Yes yes, she's gotten pretty," he said, "I suggest you get off of her before she suffocates. You're just too heavy."  
  
"Oh right," Nakuru got off, "AND I AM NOT HEAVY! Am I tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"See!" Nakuru boasted. Spinel just stuck his tougne out.  
  
Tomoyo smiled but then her smile quickly disappered when she remembered that Eriol had basicaly kidnapped her. She turned to face Eriol. Eriol got her attention.  
  
"Yes?" he said innocently.  
  
"Don't sound so innocent," she snapped, "Why did you kidnap me??"  
  
Eriol smiled, "I didn't kidnap you... i borrowed you."  
  
"Fine. Why did you ' borrow ' me?" she asked.  
  
"Well I just thought that since you have such a busy schedule and all that we should start our business deal as soon as we possibly can so that we can finish right away." he explained.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "We could of just done it little by little instead of all at once."  
  
"We could have," Eriol started, "but I find it best to just go head on."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Okay.. let me just call...."  
  
"No calls," Eriol said strictly.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Because then the media can trace us. They'll be all over here in a second," he explained.  
  
"You right."  
  
"I know."  
  
Nakuru just kept looking at them.  
  
"Can someone just fill me?" She asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later, Nakuru," Eriol told her.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Nakuru just kept staring at them.   
  
"Nakuru..." Eriol said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's rude to stare."  
  
"oh yeah!" she said in a chirpy voice, "Let's go get something to eat!!!!!" Once again everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said cheerfully, "But first... Why did you scream Nakuru? and who yelped in pain?"  
  
"Oh that," Nakura said, "Well.. I screamed and Suppi-chan yelped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well.. Suppi-chan bit me when i was trying to stuff his face with sweets and when Eriol-sama was scolding us Suppi-chan tried to blame everything on me so i bonked him on the head with my fist."  
  
"Okay," Was all that Tomoyo could say.  
  
Nakuru grabbed Eriol and Tomoyo's hands and dragged them downstairs into the kitchen. Spinel Sun slowly followed.  
  
*****  
  
Eriol turned on the t.v. and surfed through the channels as Nakuru and Tomoyo were cooking in the kitchen. He had offered to help but the just told him to stay out and they'd do it. Finally the news had got is attention.  
  
"Today ' Violet ' the favorite pop princess has been no where to be found......" the newscaster started.  
  
Eriol started intently at the screen.  
  
"TOMOYO!" He yelled.  
  
Tomoyo's head popped out of the kitchen door. "what?"  
  
"You might want to take a look at this....." Eriol said.  
  
"hm?" Tomoyo said. She sat beside Eriol and the television got her attention at well.  
  
"The last time Violet has been seen was at the conference in Tokyo," The newscaster continued as the screen showed a picture of Tomoyo, "There were reports of a crazy fan at the conference. Police have reasons to believe that he may have a part in this. If you have seen her since this then please contact the police right away... In other new......"  
  
Tomoyo was about to speak until her cellphone rang. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances. Who could it be? Tomoyo answered the phone.  
  
"Hello. Violet speaking."  
  
"Where are you?!" the voice on the other end replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N  
okay.. not my best chapter... oh well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Kaya in the next chapter.... but she's not the one on the phone 


	8. kitchen mess

Just This One Secret  
  
A/N  
yay! next chapter! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! for are ure reviews. they reallee are appriciated. please continue to review.. it makes me so happee ^_^. Sorrie for taking so long... i just moved to a different place..... and i didn't get the computer up........ in a long time. ^_^ enjoy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are you?!" the voice on the other end replied.  
  
Tomoyo winced at the loudness of the voice and kept the cell phone a few more inches away from her ear.   
  
"Who is this?" She asked politely. Eriol started at her intently.  
  
"Violet!! Where are YOU!" the voice said ingnoring the question.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a second or two and she finally realized who it was.  
  
"RYO?!" she yelled into the phone.  
  
"YES!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ryo yelled back.  
  
Eriol looked on with confusion. Tomoyo saw his questioning face and mouthed to him, ' It's my manager '. Eriol's eyes became wide as he whispered, "Hang up! hang up!" Tomoyo in all her nervousness hung up immediatly at the screaming manager at the other line. Eriol sighed in relief until the the cellphone rang again. The pianist and the singer exchanged glances are each other.  
  
"Should I?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's best if you don't," Eriol advised.   
  
Taking in a breath she tried to calmly answer, "Yes?" she said althought her voice had a certain shakiness to it.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Omigosh! I was soooo worried," the soft female voice said at the other end.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered. Eriol looked toward Tomoyo again with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, yes it's me. Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Tomoyo looked to Eriol for some kind of answer. He just nodded as to say ' go on '.   
  
"Sakura.. I'm okay. I have to go now. I'll fill you in later, okay?" Tomoyo said softly and hung up.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I thought you didn't love Sakura-chan anymore," Eriol finally spoke.  
  
"I don't... She just reminds me of love I probably never have. Just her and Syaroan. I envy them," Tomoyo explained.  
  
Eriol gave way to a small quiet chuckle. Tomoyo looked at him with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Don't mock me. It's not funny," Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"I'm not mocking you. It's that your're so oblivious," Eriol said.  
  
"Oblivious to what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You can have any guy you want! Even if you weren't famous! Think about it, You're sweet, kind, outgoing, paitient and absolutly gorgeous. Now if you can be just be paitient and wait for that special guy to come along, you'd be perfect! Any guy's dream!"  
  
Tomoyo blushed slightly.  
  
"You think?" she asked modestly.  
  
"I don't just think.. I know. For sure," Eriol said.  
  
There was another moment of awkward silence until a certain guardian came out.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! TOMOYO! HELP!" Nakuru screamed.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Tomoyo said alarmed.  
  
"When you left I put the cake in the oven and I think I put the temperature too high and the oven started to smoke and while I was trying to put the fire out on the cake the soup spilt all over the floor and on me!! It was soo hot still so I ran to the sink to put cold water on me but on my way there I tripped and then the plate of chicken landed on race bowl and then the rice scattered everywhere, oh and I on my clumbsy way to get some help from you guys everything... well... everything fell! And now the kitchen is smoking!!!!" Nakuru said quickly.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol ran into the kitchen right away.   
  
' You'd think we'd hear a few crashes after all that!...Maybe she's lying ' Eriol thought but she wasn't.  
  
Only in five minutes Nakuru mangaged to make the five star kitchen into what looked like a battle field of a war. All Tomoyo and Eriol could do was gape as Nakuru tried to stop the oven from setting a flame.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Nakuru yelled desprately.  
  
As if the two were snapped out of hypnosis the immediatly got to work. Getting some dishtowels, they tried to put out the small oven fire but it didn't help. The oven blew and it looked like a ball of fire. Everyone was panicking. All of a sudden they heard a whoooshing sound and were covered with white type of smoke. When the smoke had cleared they saw that the fire had gone too.   
  
"How did--?" Nakuru started.  
  
"Jeez... You guys need to learn to be calm in panick situations... that way you could think to take the fire extinguisher," A voice said.  
  
They turned around and saw Kaya.  
  
"Uh.. right," Eriol forced out, he hated it when his sister gave him advice.... because she was always right.  
  
Nakuru glomped onto Kaya.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakuru yelled estaticly.  
  
"You very welcome," Kaya laughed, "I'm guessing you started all this?"  
  
"SHHH! Don't remind Eriol-sama!!" Nakuru said suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Too late!" Eriol said.  
  
Nakuru turned around with her best smile. Eriol was smiling.... the evil cute one.  
  
' Uh-oh.. that smile......... I am in soooooo much trouble ' Nakuru thought.  
  
"Well since the food is ruined let's order pizza or whatever you guys like!" Eriol said.  
  
' Maybe I'm not in trouble! ' Nakuru thought again.  
  
"What would you like Nakuru?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Pizza! Pepperoni!!"  
  
"Okay.. We'll order some while you stay in here and clean this whole mess up! We'll save a slice or two for you!"   
  
' ..... I knew he was up to something! ' Nakuru thought once more while the other went out the kitchen.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What else can i say? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
